


Clothed in Light

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Homura keeps receiving freckles in the dead of winter.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Clothed in Light

Mitakihara was overcome by a snowstorm. Despite this Homura fought wraiths, and trudged through the snow with no complaints.

But something strange was happening. Despite the fact that the sun was blotted out by winter clouds Homura would find freckles dotting her cheeks. She applied strong sunscreen periodically on her face during the day and still she would find new freckles on her cheeks.

There would be days where the air was cold as death and spring was a far-off dream. Still Homura would receive freckles.

There was no explanation for this until one day, after a morning wraith hunt, Kyoko smirked at Homura looking at her freckles via a hand mirror.

“You know what freckles are called, right, Homura?”

“I don’t.” Homura clicked the hand mirror closed.

“Angel kisses,” Kyoko said. “You sure do get a lot of them.”

Homura repeated the term in her head. A warm breeze tickled her face.

After that she happily accepted these freckles.


End file.
